I Will If You Will
by celtmama
Summary: We're. In. Public.  The answer is no.


**A/N: A bit of R/T silliness, submitted for the Metamorfic Moon Lover's Moon Fic Jumble - the prompt I was given was "Cheeky Girl." Unbeta'ed, so my apologies should anything be amiss.**

* * *

"Spoilsport..." 

"I am not."

"Are too. It won't hurt anyone. It'll make you loosen up a little. And you'll be making me...," she hooked a finger in his belt and scooted closer, "...very...happy."

"And you don't think they'll object?" His arm swept out, taking in the handful of passengers sharing the top of the double decker with them, the smaller cars that jostled around the lumbering 'bus, the pedestrians walking along the sidewalks in the cold winter evening.

She grabbed his hand and tucked it against her hipbone; his fingers seemed to curl around her side without conscious thought on his part. "We're in the back, by ourselves. What, you think those old ladies are paying any attention? They're all half-asleep!" A gust of wind blew long pieces of fringe into her mouth as she spoke.

"No." His other hand reached out to pull the silver blue strands away, tucking them behind her ear with a caress that continued down her neck, making her shiver far more than the nip in the February air had done. "Although you have somehow managed to make it sound..."

"Adventurous?" she offered. "Daring?" She inched forward, until their shoulders bumped together and the leg she had crooked up onto the seat was practically in his lap. "Tantalizingly wicked? It's Valentine's Day. Indulge me." She leaned in, running her nose gently along his jaw. "Pleeeeaaase?" she softly whined into his ear.

"Tonks..." His voice held a warning note that his body immediately put the lie to, as his hands slid around her waist, pulling her closer to him, rubbing a sensuously stubbled cheek against the satin of hers. A thumping beat pounded out of the car in the lane beside them, forcing Remus to raise his voice slightly. "We're. In. Public. The answer is no."

The bus slowed and jerked to a halt for another dropoff. Tonks was pleased to note that three of the sleepy old ladies were leaving; as the driver accelerated and pulled back out into the mayhem of evening traffic, she spoke again.

"There, see? Only two left. And besides, who cares who sees us? This is just for me and you, a fun memory to laugh over later. Doesn't it sound just a little bit exciting?" She grabbed up fistfuls of his worn coat lapels, pulling him toward her as she tipped her head back.

He didn't resist. "I don't know how you manage me like this," he laughed, shaking his head. "What if I say yes? Then what? There's every chance we'll get kicked off the bus, you know." A gasp was unexpectedly torn from him when her hands slipped inside his coat and under the hem of his shirt, gliding along his stomach, shocking his skin. "Ahh...cold..." He jerked in one direction and then another as those wicked fingers traveled upward, leaving a trail of sensitive gooseflesh in their wake. "Stop that!"

She permitted him to remove her hands and firmly twine them into his own. "Well, if the driver finds out, then we pull up our trousers with all the dignity we can muster and leave. So what? We'll get a thorough scolding and then get booted off. And you'll leave, proud in the knowledge that you'd done something not even Sirius has."

"Oh, no, he's done it." Remus rolled his eyes. "We had to hear all about it seventh year after he'd spent a day running about London with a Muggle girl he'd picked up."

"Well, then, can't let him get away with that, can we?"

He looked down at their hands, hooking his long thumbs inward to brush against her palms, thinking through the idea. The bus ground to a stop once again, letting off the last of their travelling companions and leaving them quite alone up top. The gleam of headlights and the neon signs in the storefronts flashed by them; turning back to her, he caught the lights reflected in the darkness of her eyes. And gave in. "Fine. But I just want you to kn—"

She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him. The sweet, warm slide of her lips was more than enough to drive the remaining words right out of his head. Her fingers worked their way downward, ending their journey at the top of his trousers, working open his belt.

He unceremoniously evicted her hands and placed them in her own lap. "You attend to your side of things and leave me to mine." A decidedly devilish and lopsided grin took hold of his face while they both worked at buttons and zippers.

She scanned the surrounding crush of cars. "Ready?" Looking back at him, she returned his smile with one equally as naughty.

His eyes lit up. "Ready."

* * *

They nearly fell over each other trying to get in the door to her flat, both were laughing so hard. Their legs took them as far as the couch, where they promptly tumbled over, still gasping for air. 

Before she had quite recovered her breath, he was kissing her, pulling her over top of him, continuing to chuckle against her mouth. "I can't believe we did that."

"I know. All the cars within thirty feet honking at your lovely arse. It was inspiring, really," she teased. "Will you tell Sirius?"

"What, that I've properly earned the nickname Moony?" he asked, working his lips down the curve of her throat. "I like the thought of this being more of a private memory. But if the subject of flashing one's buttocks to Muggle London comes up again in conversation...maybe..."

Her breathing grew unsteady again as his fingers worked open the buttons of her shirt. "I need a name too. You can't steal all the honours."

"I just so happen to have the perfect one." Both of his hands snaked around behind her, coming to rest on her now respectably covered backside. He whispered, just before capturing her mouth again and rendering speech impossible, "I always did think you were a Cheeky Girl."

* * *

**A/N: I would have paid _so_ much money to have been in one of those cars...**


End file.
